


01000001 01110100 01101111 01101101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000

by Furosuto_Ningyou



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furosuto_Ningyou/pseuds/Furosuto_Ningyou
Summary: short
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. INK

And so today he sat in front of the reflection

with lazy smiles and loving tear drops

He gently whispered

Sometimes he screamed

sometimes cried

the reflection only stared on.


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short

Of my mind sweetness lingers on the fingertips of his  
spitting up  
bed creaking  
rock back  
and forwards  
and back  
swaying  
and in a familiar motion  
let out a noise for him  
and stare up at the spider on the wall  
and laugh a little.


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short

Have you ever thought of the tree?  
curling for it's own security  
It's own thinning branches that you snapped at   
broken  
stepped on  
carved into  
Have you ever thought of the tree?  
01001000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01100101 00111111


	4. Killer

And once again  
with dried tips of the blade  
dancing in hand and hand  
for you  
smile  
for this is not your end


	5. Dust

And Finally  
when all comes to an agreeable silence  
pick yourself up  
and stare down at what you done  
not in shame  
but in utter delight


	6. Outer!Sans

Little Star  
Sweet white gumdrop  
shining brightly at the tips of my fingers  
you were mine  
and I love you so much  
With you're head in mine  
you became one of the millions  
of the universe


End file.
